What's Expected Of You
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: The Luthor name means everything to Lena or it does until a chance meeting with a Super makes her question everything she thought she knew about herself and her family's name. So what's it to be? Love? Or Legacy?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok guys I'm taking this way back to the beginning here. This is a completely different story, maybe to call it an AU would be more apt. Anyway, Lena and Kara meet under totally different circumstances. It's an idea that's been floating around in my head for a ****while now so see what you think and let me know.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and as always, I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners**

* * *

**What's Expected Of You**

**One**

Lilian Luthor smiled as her daughter stared at herself in the mirror. The blood red dress looked amazing on her but Lena had her doubts and not all of them were about the dress.

"You look lovely, darling." Lilian said.

Lena said nothing, just continued staring at herself in the mirror.

Lilian frowned slightly and stood, coming over to stand beside her daughter.

"Is something wrong, Lena?"

Lena looked down at the floor and when she looked back up, she met her mother's eyes.

"What if I'm not what he expects?"

Lilian smiled and patted Lena on the back.

"Of course you are! You're a Luthor! He should feel lucky to even be seen out with you." Lilian added, raising her chin proudly.

"What if...what _I_ don't like him. What if I can't love him?"

Lilian's expression soured.

"We've talked about this, Lena. Love doesn't come into it. You will make a powerful couple and if there are no...feelings there, then you can always be partners, friends."

Lena licked her lips nervously.

"It's just...I thought that when I met someone-the person I was expected to marry...I would have some sort of feeling for them."

Lilian sighed and turned Lena around to face her as she took her by the shoulders.

"Lena, this marriage will cement everything for us, for the Luthor name, and what better calling in life than to make your family proud of you. Don't you want that?"

Lena nodded her head slowly.

Lilian forced a smile.

"So if you can't do this for yourself, do this for your family, for the Luthor name."

Lilian turned Lena back to the mirror and left her to stare into it again.

Taking a breath and squaring her shoulders, she forced a smile of her own.

For her family.

For the Luthor name.

She could do this.

...

Businessman Sean Greenway was a billionaire. Not as rich as the Luthors but rich in his own way. He was a hard man but every now and then he donated to charity and that put him in the category of the good guys.

He was handsome which had women falling at his feet wherever he went. The only one who hadn't swooned at the very sight of him had been Lena Luthor and this intrigued him. He hadn't met a woman that he couldn't charm with a wink or smile but she seemed immune to all of that, so of course he had to know more about her.

He waited patiently for her.

He had called her mother and asked to arrange a date and Lilian Luthor had accepted without hesitation. Of course a match between the Luthor family and the Greenway family would be beneficial for both sides and Sean's family had been pushing him to take a wife in order to be seen as a family man, after all, wholesome towns and cities loved a family man.

Marriage was a little extreme for Sean but having the elusive Lena Luthor as a wife could only be a good thing.

They had to go out on a few dates first though. He couldn't marry her straight away and he had a feeling that Lena would object to being whisked away by Sean himself when most women would have begged him for it. She just didn't seem like that kind of woman. She was different.

He looked up when he spotted her walking towards his table.

He stood, straightening his jacket and giving her a light kiss on the cheek as she stopped in front of him.

Was it just his imagination or did her jaw tense up when he 'd kissed her?

"Lena, thank you for meeting with me." He said pleasantly.

"It's a pleasure." She said but he knew she didn't mean it.

He pulled a chair out for her and she sat, shrugging out of her coat and draping it over the back of the chair.

Sean sat down opposite her and smiled brightly, showing off newly whitened teeth.

"So how have you been?"

"Good thank you and yourself?"

Sean nodded.

"Very good as well thank you. I hear that you want to change Luthor Corp."

She frowned slightly.

"How did you hear about that?"

Sean grinned.

"Walls have ears."

She said nothing in reply as she sipped at the wine he'd ordered for her and himself.

He sat back and looked at her.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." She added before taking another sip.

He grinned knowingly.

"Be honest with me, you only came tonight because your mother ordered you to."

She nodded without missing a beat.

"That's true."

"So you have no interest in getting to know me? At all?"

Lena let out a small sigh.

"It's just another power play, isn't it? One billionaire coupled with another. Is that really what this city needs? More money, more power?"

Sean looked at her, a little taken aback by her honesty, surely she'd lie to cover his feelings or maybe even his ego?

Lena eyed him levelly as if reading his mind.

"You thought I'd lie. Tell you that you interested me, tell you that I would have sold my soul for an opportunity like this. Mr, Greenway I am not like other women. I can't be bought or seduced by looks, no matter how handsome you may be." She muttered as she rolled her eyes, showing him that his attractiveness didn't impress her in the slightest.

Proving to him that she was above the superficial.

Sean couldn't contain the laugh that burst from him.

"You are honest, I'll say that! Now may I be honest with you?"

Lena only nodded as she sipped at her wine again.

Sean sat forward, hands clasped together on the table, his blue eyes locking with her sea green ones.

"I was intrigued by you. I wanted to get to know you better and yes, my family has also been on at me to marry another billionaire and of course they think you're the perfect choice.

Lena only raised an eyebrow slightly.

Sean studied her.

She was still, rigid, sat upright, gaze unwavering, the confidence faked but believable to anyone who didn't run in their circles.

"You're doing this to please your family as they also think a marriage between the two of us could only be a good thing."

Lena's eyes widened slightly.

"I warn you, I won't be your typical wife. If you're looking for some simpering, cooking, cleaning, stay at home wife, you've got the wrong girl."

Sean chuckled.

"Of course I don't want that. I want someone just as powerful to stand beside me."

Again, Lena said nothing.

The waiter appeared and they ordered.

Sean continued to make small chit chat and Lena answered automatically but every chance she got, she checked her watch.

When would this date be over?

...

The papers were all over it the next day.

_'Lena Luthor seen out on a date with Sean Greenway.' _

_'Is marriage on the cards for the Luthor?' _

_'Has Greenway finally met his love match in Lena Luthor?'_

It was what both families wanted.

Lilian smiled brilliantly at Lena as she held the paper up to show her daughter.

"You're front page news, darling."

Lena nodded and closed the book she'd been reading.

"Well aren't you pleased?"

"Ecstatic." Lena drawled as she stood and went over to the window.

Lilian sighed.

"This is what we wanted, Lena."

Lena turned and narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"No, mother, this is what _you_ wanted."

"This could benefit you too, Lena. Think about that."

"What could Sean give me that I couldn't possibly get on my own?" Lena barked.

"Children. You could carry on the Luthor line!"

"But I'm not even a real Luthor!"

Lilian stared at Lena, her lips slightly parted.

"How...how did you-"

"Lex told me." Lena said quietly, tears in her eyes.

"That little bast-"

"I had a right to know, mom." Lena said, choosing to still call Lilian mom because after all, it was all she'd ever known.

Lilian straightened and stood proudly in front of Lena.

"Nevertheless, you are a Luthor now and our name means a great deal as you know. Make me proud Lena, I know you will."

Lena watched her mother leave the study and suddenly, Lena wanted to be anywhere but here.

She took the town car up to the cabin they had out by the lake.

Their father used to go there when he wanted some peace and now Lena used it too.

Sitting out on the porch, she looked up at the sky and saw something shoot through the stars.

A shooting star maybe?

Lena took a breath and let herself enjoy the fact that she was free for a little while.

No Sean Greenway calling her, not her mother pushing her into a loveless marriage, not her bother taunting her for not being good enough, nothing like that.

She could just sit out here and be herself; relaxed, calm and peaceful, no obligations to anyone or anything.

Just as she was about to pick up her book, Lena saw a figure walking around the edge of the lake. She was calling out someone's name and she looked worried.

Lena frowned and got up from the chair she'd been sitting in.

Walking down the bank Lena met the girl at the edge of the lake.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lena called out to the girl.

The girl turned to look at her, a concerned look on her face.

"No. I'm looking for my sister. She said she was going for a walk and she said she'd come back soon but that was hours ago."

Lena frowned slightly too and nodded her head.

"Okay, well I can help you look...if you want?"

The girl nodded.

"Ok yeah, thanks."

"No problem. Oh, my name's Lena by the way."

The girl nodded.

"Kara."

Lena smiled, feeling warm for some strange reason.

"It's nice to meet you, Kara."

* * *

**Author's Note: First chapter up. Hope you all liked it. Reviews/comments welcome. I'll upload the next chapter soon**

**Thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Lena walked alongside Kara as they searched for her sister.

"So you said she came out for a walk a few hours ago?" Lena asked.

Kara nodded.

"Yeah I mean I've already looked over the whole lake."

Lena frowned in confusion.

"How did you manage that? This lake is massive!"

Kara chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Oh yeah, heh, um I just ran...like really fast, so..."

Lena let it go even though she found it odd but looking for Kara's sister gave her something to do. It kept her mind off of other things.

Kara suddenly stopped and looked back at Lena.

Lena had to stop quickly just to keep herself from bumping into Kara.

"Hey you're Lena Luthor, aren't you? As in Lex Luthor's sister?"

Lena ducked her head and brushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Uh yeah...yeah that's me."

Kara started walking again, a bit slower this time but always looking out for her sister.

"So how come you're out here?"

"I just wanted to get away for a while. Things at home are...pressurising."

Kara nodded along.

"I can imagine. You must have a lot to live up to."

Lena nodded in agreement, widening her eyes slightly.

"I really do."

Kara frowned as she started to think.

"Are you engaged to Sean Greenway?"

"Not yet." Lena muttered unhappily.

Kara noticed the tone of the Luthor woman's voice.

"You don't sound happy about it. Is he not what you thought?"

"Well he's not what I want." Lena replied automatically then she paused, her own eyes widening as she realised what she'd just revealed.

Kara stopped walking and gave Lena an encouraging smile.

"The papers always say how happy you guys are but you...you don't feel the same?"

Lena panicked.

"You know what, I should try searching around the other side of the lake. Maybe we'll find Alex quicker if we split up."

Kara frowned and bit her lip.

"Lena, you don't have to pretend with me. I'm not going to judge you."

Lena didn't know what to do or how to feel.

For years she'd been raised to behave a certain way, to act accordingly and now here she was searching for this woman's sister who she'd only met only a few moments ago and was now confessing everything to her. Well, ok maybe only one thing but that was a big deal for Lena.

She was always so very private with her life. It was just a shame that the Luthors were so notorious.

Kara smiled at her again and urged Lena to continue walking next to her.

"Would it help if I told you something about myself?"

Lena nodded, although she wasn't sure if it would help.

"Okay, well I'm from National City and I am Ms Grant's assistant at Catco."

Lena brightened.

"I know that magazine! I read it all the time!"

"You do?"

Lena nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, there was that article about alien amnesty and I've always admired Cat Grant anyway but you, being her assistant, that must be so fulfilling."

Kara nodded but the light in her eyes had dimmed somewhat.

"Yeah...it is."

Lena frowned a little.

"Yet you don't seem that thrilled about it."

"No I am, it's just...maybe I want to do a bit more than just grab coffee, you know?"

Lena nodded.

"You feel like you're wasting your talents."

Kara nodded.

"Kind of, yeah."

Lena nodded that she understood.

"Ok, now you go." Kara said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh...ok, well I live in Metropolis and as you know my brother is Lex. So everyone hates him, my mother and me. Yet because we're rich, we're oddly respected." Lena frowned suddenly then and as she started thinking, her sea green eyes darkened a little.

"It shouldn't be that way, should it? Money garners respect but it doesn't stop them from hating us. Why should the fact that we're rich make a difference?"

Kara nodded along to what Lena was saying.

Lena then glanced at Kara.

"I'm surprised you didn't run once you knew who I was."

Kara waved a hand dismissively.

"I don't believe in what the papers say and from just spending-" Kara checked her watch- "Nearly a half hour with you, I'd say you're nothing like your brother."

Lena smiled at Kara's words.

"He's in jail now though, right?"

Lena nodded.

"That's why mother is pinning all her hopes on me."

Kara felt sorry for Lena, it was heavy burden to carry; not disappointing your family.

"So Sean Greenway, he's not what you expected?"

Lena rolled her eyes.

"He's your typical rich playboy. He only likes me because he knows I have no interest in him whatsoever. If I were to suddenly become infatuated like all the others, he'd get bored and move on. Then I would've let my family down and well...you know the rest."

Kara nodded.

"I mean, if you like him-" Lena started, suddenly wondering if maybe Kara was like every other girl to fall at Sean's feet.

"What?! No, no I don't...he's uh, he's not my type."

Lena smiled and she felt this strange feeling inside her that she couldn't put her finger on.

Kara cleared her throat.

"So...what are you going to do?"

Lena shrugged.

"What everyone expects me to; I'll have to marry him."

Kara suddenly stopped, her hand on Lena's arm, stopping her too as she frowned into the Luthor woman's eyes.

"Lena, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. You may be a Luthor but that doesn't mean you have to become them. You're your own person. Always remember that."

Lena smiled warmly at Kara and she glanced down, seeing Kara hadn't taken her hand away. Kara realised it too and quickly took a step back.

"Maybe you should call her, Alex I mean." Lena said quietly.

Kara nodded and started dialling while Lena went closer to the lake.

That was strange but what was even stranger was how comfortable she felt with Kara, how safe, how protected when she was last woman who needed protecting. Lena Luthor was not a woman who relied on anyone yet with Kara, she felt like if she ever needed to rely on anyone in this cold world of her's, it would be her.

Lena could hear Kara talking on the phone.

"Well why didn't you tell me?! I was worried! Yeah, okay, fine, see you soon."

Lena turned around as Kara hung up and walked down to meet her.

"She was home this whole time!" Kara exclaimed, her eyes big behind her glasses.

Lena chuckled, folding her arms as she stood in front of Kara.

"At least she's safe."

"True...I guess. She really had me worried there. We came out here just to get away for a bit. Just us sisters."

"Sounds nice."

Kara nodded, her smile warm and content.

"It is. Hey you should come back with me! I know Alex would love to meet a celebrity."

"Oh well I'm not really a celebrity. Just rich."

"Uh, you're a Luthor. I'd say that makes you a celebrity."

Lena chuckled a little but she was nervous.

"Um thanks for the offer but I think I'm just going to head back."

Kara looked a little disappointed.

"Oh...ok, well another time maybe. Which lodge are you in?" She added quickly as Lena turned away. It made the Luthor turn back again.

"Just that one, on that small hill there?"

"It looks cosy." Kara said as she followed Lena's line of sight.

Lena nodded.

"It is. So...I guess I'll see you round or you know, if you ever come to Metropolis?"

Kara nodded.

"Sure! I have a cousin there so I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Lena smiled brightly.

"I'd like that."

"Me too." Kara agreed softly.

Lena then ducked her head shyly and smiled at Kara.

"Ok...well, goodnight."

"Night."

Both women turned and went back to their own lodge but Lena couldn't help from glancing over her shoulder as Kara walked away.

She really did hope she'd see her again.

...

Kara glared at her sister as she came through the front door.

"I thought something bad had happened to you."

Alex gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. I know I should've called but I only went for a little walk and when I got back, you were out."

Kara let out a breath and gave Alex a tight smile back. She could never stay mad at her sister for long.

Sitting down on the couch next to her, Kara took the wine that Alex offered.

"So guess who else is staying here?" Kara began.

Alex looked at her with a slight frown on her face.

"Who?"

"Lena Luthor."

Alex's eyes widened slightly.

"The billionaire? As in, Lex Luthor's sister?"

Kara nodded.

"The one and only."

The frown came back onto Alex's face.

"Oh crap. Kara she- if she knew who you really were..."

Kara didn't look like she agreed.

"I don't...I don't think she's like that."

"Not like that? Kara she's a Luthor! They're all like that!"

"I dunno, she seems different."

Alex sat back, taking a sip of her wine.

"What's she doing out here anyway? Isn't she supposed to be getting engaged to that Greenway playboy?"

Kara sighed and nodded her head slowly.

"Yep but she doesn't even like him."

"Wait, I'm confused; if she doesn't like him, then why did she even go out with him?"

Kara shrugged.

"Family duty, she said. It would look good to have the Greenways and Luthors partnered."

Alex's frown deepened.

"Why?"

"I dunno." Kara muttered into her glass.

"She helped me look for you." Kara added.

Alex stared at her.

"She did?"

"Hm hm. She's really nice, Alex. I think you'd like her."

Alex shifted a little as though the idea made a chill go down her spine.

"I don't know, Kara. She's still a Luthor."

Kara kept quiet.

Lena didn't seem like the rest of her family; out for power or anything like that. She seemed to want a peaceful life as much as Kara did sometimes. It was tough being Supergirl, having the whole of National City and sometimes the World, rely on you.

Maybe Lena could understand that and maybe they could help each other with it, become friends and share their problems. Kara could help Lena and Lena could help Kara in return.

The thought brought a smile to Kara's face and Alex grinned at her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Kara played with a strand of blonde hair as she started thinking about talking to Lena again.

"Oh nothing..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Short I know but chapter three will be up soon x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

The next morning Lena woke to a knocking sound.

For a minute, she thought she was back at home and her mother was waking her up to go to some meeting or whatever but then as she opened her eyes, she saw the wooden ceiling and realised she was still at the lodge.

The knocking was persistent and Lena frowned, throwing back the covers.

Checking the time on the bedside table clock, Lena saw that it was 8:00 in the morning.

Who got up that early and on what was supposed to be a kind of vacation?

Lena slipped on a white bathrobe and tied it at the waist as she headed for the door.

Pulling it open, she half expected to find her mother on the other side but when she saw Kara, the girl from last night who had been looking for her sister, Lena visibly faltered and almost hid behind the door despite the fact she was wearing a bathrobe.

"Kara! Hi, what-what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Lena. I was just going to ask if you wanted to come on a walk with me."

"A-a walk?"

"Um, yeah. I go for a walk in the forest every morning and I thought maybe you'd like to come." Kara said but Lena detected the shyness in her voice.

Lena looked into the blonde's eyes and she caved.

"Ok, sure. I'd love to. Just um...let me get dressed first?"

"Oh! Sure, yeah! No problem. I'll uh, I'll wait outside..."

"Don't be silly, you can come in." Lena said with a light laugh, pulling the door open wider for Kara to step through.

Kara looked around the luxurious lodge.

"Wow, this is...you really are rich."

Lena chuckled as she headed towards the bedroom.

"My father was rich. I just...inherited it."

"Yeah, you're rich." Kara said lightly and she heard Lena laugh as she went into the bedroom and shut the door.

While Lena changed, Kara stayed in the middle of the room looking around at the very few items that were placed here and there.

A few ornaments, a few pictures of Lena herself, Lex and their mother. Looking round, she doubted that Lena had brought any of these items in, they didn't resemble who Lena was as a person.

Kara jumped as she heard a bang from inside the bedroom.

"Lena? Are you okay?" She called out.

"Uh yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just knocked into the bedside table."

Kara smiled slightly and an amused frown crossed her face.

"Ok..."

A few more minutes and then Lena appeared, dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a dark grey sweater and low heeled black leather ankle boots.

"You ready?" Lena asked lightly as Kara smiled at her.

"Sure."

Kara followed Lena outside and then they fell into step beside each other as they headed for the forest.

"So how often do you guys come down here? You and your sister I mean."

"Not often. Well, probably not as often as we'd both like."

Lena listened but she wanted to know more.

"Are you and Alex close?"

"Oh very, yeah. She's so supportive."

Lena suddenly felt a tiny pang of jealousy.

"Must be nice." She said sadly.

Kara glanced at her and saw that sadness mirrored in Lena's eyes.

"It is but you must have had that with Lex. I know he's evil but surely he loved you."

"Well if he did, he had a funny way of showing it." Lena muttered.

Kara let it drop and decided to move onto something else.

"So when do you have to go home?"

Lena felt her stomach flip. She hadn't wanted to think about that but Kara bringing it up made her realise that she would have to go back at some point.

Despite the heaviness of the question, Lena decided to keep it light.

"To be honest I'm lucky to have been able to get away for a few days. I thought my mother would have been calling me back by the end of my first night here."

"Maybe she knew you needed the break."

"Maybe."

"Has Sean been in contact with you?"

"No." Lena said, shaking her head but Kara could see it didn't bother the Luthor that he hadn't bothered to check up on her.

Kara lightened her tone as she asked her next question.

"So, Ms Luthor, when you return to Metropolis, what is the first thing you're going to do?"

Lena laughed at Kara's imitation of a news reporter.

"If I had my way? Call off this whole thing with Sean."

"Then do it." Kara said, almost a little too quickly and it caused Lena to stop and stare at her in shock.

Kara tried to regain her composure but she ended up getting flustered.

"What I mean is that you should be...happy and do-do what makes you happy because we only have this life and if we-we don't live it-no not live it- if we don't make the most of it-"

Lena cut Kara off by planting a firm kiss on her lips.

Kara felt Lena's hand on her neck, holding her close as she kissed her.

Lena pulled back slowly and lowered her gaze.

"Sorry...I shouldn't have done that, I don't know what I was thinking."

Lena began to turn back feeling stupid when she felt Kara grab her wrist.

Lena looked up into Kara's eyes and Kara shook her head.

"Don't go." She whispered.

Lena's lips parted as Kara drew Lena back to her and kissed her softly.

Lena found herself sinking into the kiss before Kara gently pulled back and searched Lena's eyes only to find tears in them.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Lena shook her head as she sniffed and blinked to clear the tears.

"No it's not that. It's just..."

"Just what? Lena, you can tell me anything." Kara said softly, taking Lena's hands in her's.

"I know I can and that's just it."

Kara looked confused so Lena elaborated.

"Back home, I'm not...I'm not me but out here, with you, this who I am, Kara. If my family ever found out...I dread to think what they'd do to me."

Kara frowned deeply.

"They're your family. They should love you no matter what."

"My family isn't your's, Kara. It's image over everything." Lena said sadly.

Kara bit her lip, feeling sorry for Lena.

She looked down at their joined hands and she smiled shyly.

"Ok. I have a question for you; why did you kiss me?"

Lena mirrored her smile.

"Because I wanted to. I think I wanted to since last night when we were looking for your sister by the lake."

"Then why didn't you?"

Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, little inappropriate at the time, don't you think?"

Kara chuckled.

"Yeah, true. I mean we'd only just met."

Lena nodded.

"Exactly."

The both grinned at each other.

They kept walking in comfortable silence for a while and only a few glances passed between them until Lena stopped Kara again. This time she looked serious.

"I need you to tell me if you think I'm being too forward but I want you to come back to my lodge, like right now."

Kara stared at Lena, eyes wide but she was smiling.

"Um, really? I didn't think-"

"It's fine if you don't want to. As you said, we've only just met but I don't want to go back to Metropolis with regrets. It's the reason why I kissed you."

Kara frowned slightly.

"So you're saying that this, whatever it is between us, it doesn't go beyond here?"

Lena looked down, taking one of Kara's hands in her own.

"I wish it could but...you know my situation, Kara."

"Yeah. I do and I think if you don't like a situation you should change it."

"You know it's not that simple."

"It is. Don't marry Sean."

"But my family-"

"Oh, screw your family!" Kara exclaimed.

"Kara!"

"If they can't accept the fact that you're gay then they're not worth knowing."

"I'm bi but ok." Lena muttered.

Kara calmed herself and let out a sigh.

"I know it must be scary for you, Lena. You're in the public eye and whoever you fall for would be there too."

"That would be you then."

Both women stopped and looked at each other.

They smiled at each but...

No. This was wrong. It was too fast, they'd barely gotten to know each other and now they were talking about what their relationship would be like?

It was all too fast.

They each took a step back from each other as though both sensing it.

Lena spoke first.

"Maybe we're getting ahead of ourselves."

"Yeah, maybe."

Lena swallowed.

"Maybe we should take some time. I mean, we're out here in the countryside, maybe the peace and quiet went to our heads and we're not thinking clearly."

Kara nodded.

"True. We should go back to our homes and see how we feel after a while and if we still feel the same-"

"Then we'll call each other and-"

"Decide where we're going to go from there."

Lena smiled a little and so did Kara.

"Sounds like a plan." Kara said quietly.

Lena straightened.

"I guess I should head back to the lodge and pack then."

Kara nodded in agreement.

"I'll walk you back and then I'll tell Alex we're going home too. We've stayed out here longer than we planned to anyway."

Kara kept her promise and walked Lena back to her lodge.

Standing at the door, Kara fidgeted slightly.

"Something bothering you?" Lena asked, concern clear in her voice.

"This isn't nothing is it? Between me and you, I mean."

Lena smiled warmly.

"No. There's definitely something here, Kara. You're not the only one feeling it but...some time apart should clarify that for us."

Kara nodded.

"I agree."

Then Kara said;

"Well I should be heading back."

"Ok. I guess...I'll see you around, maybe? You said your cousin lives in Metropolis so..."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah of course! I always like visiting Clark! Yeah you'll definitely see me sometime."

Lena suddenly pulled out her phone.

"It just occurred to me that if we're going to have the opportunity to call each other, we should probably swap numbers."

"Oh yeah! That would be a good idea." Kara added with a nervous chuckle and pulled her own phone out of her back pocket.

They swapped numbers and then put their phones away again.

"There. Now we can call each other after a reasonable amount of time has passed and if we still feel the same." Kara said, doing her best to sound responsible.

It caused Lena to laugh.

"Yes we certainly can."

An awkward silence descended on them before Kara took a few steps back from Lena's door.

"Well I should go."

Lena nodded.

"Okay."

She watched as Kara turned her back, walking away.

"Kara?"

The blonde stopped and spun around.

"Yeah?"

Lena raised her chin and a cocky grin seized her lips.

"We both know you're going to call me first."

Kara blushed but grinned back anyway.

"You know...you're probably right."


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Lilian was furious with her daughter when she saw her step out of the town car.

"And just where the hell have you been?"

Lena shrugged carelessly despite the slight edge of fear she felt at her mother being angry with her. Lilian's eyes always lightened rather than darkened when she got angry and it had always unnerved Lena.

"I needed a break." Lena said quietly.

"A break from what? This fabulous, rich lifestyle we've created for you?!"

"Sometimes it's just not enough, mother!" Lena shouted.

Lilian stared at her and a smirk-but a cold one- twitched at the corner of her mouth.

"Not enough? You have everything you could possibly want, Lena. What else is there that I can't give you?"

Lena thought about her conversation with Kara, how she felt when she was with her and how she'd fallen so hard in such a short space of time.

She bit back a warm smile when she pictured the blonde's face and finally looked at Lilian.

"I don't want to marry Sean."

Silence was like a dark cloud that descended on both mother and daughter and Lena was just waiting for the lighting and thunder to start.

Lillian walked inside the house and Lena followed her after a beat.

When Lilian turned around, Lena found she couldn't read the expression on the older Luthor woman's face.

"You realise that this marriage isn't just for you, don't you?"

Lena nodded her head.

"Everyone hates us, Lena. By marrying into the Greenway family, that could open doors for us."

Lena frowned.

"So I'm supposed to marry a man I don't love for the sake of our family?"

Lilian nodded but she didn't smile. She was still expressionless.

"You will do as I say and that is all there is to it."

Lilian's voice was calm but firm and Lena shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

It was time to come clean.

Taking a breath, she raised her chin and looked straight at Lilian despite the tears making her vision blurry.

"While I was away at the lodge... I met someone."

Lilian opened her mouth to speak but Lena held up a hand to silence her.

"Please just...just let me say what I need to say and then you can scream at me all you want."

Lilian closed her mouth and clasped her hands together in front of her as she listened.

"Her name is Kara and she lives in National City. She works for Catco magazine and I...I have feelings for her."

Lena let a beat pass between them before she let out a breath.

"That's all I wanted to say."

Lilian didn't look shocked, angry or anything like that but she didn't looked pleased either, Lena hadn't expected her to be.

Lilian's expression was stoic as she shrugged her shoulders.

"This is doesn't change things, Lena."

"What? How can you say that? This changes everything! Mother I love her!"

Lilian shook her head.

"I won't have my daughter being seen with some Catco lackey to Cat Grant. You will marry Sean and that will be the end of it."

Lilian moved past her daughter and Lena stared after her.

"She's going to call me."

Lilian stopped walking but she didn't turn around.

Lena licked her lips, feeling nervous but determined.

"She's going to call me and I am going to National City to be with her."

"No, Lena. You are going to stay in Metropolis and marry Sean."

"You can't stop me!" Lena exclaimed.

Lilian glanced over her shoulder at the younger Luthor.

"Watch me."

...

Alex sighed as Kara checked her phone. Yet again.

"Kara...you-"

"Why hasn't she called?"

"I don't know but I told you, she's a Luthor, not the most loyal of people."

Kara frowned, shaking her head.

"No, Alex she's different."

Alex felt for her sister and she sat down on the couch next to her and took her hand in her own.

"Kara look at me." Alex said softly and Kara did look up, finally taking her attention off of her phone.

"Lena is beautiful. From what you tell me she's smart, she's interesting...she's everything you could want but maybe this is one of those situations where, you know, if it seems to good to true, it usually is? Maybe just enjoy the time off work you have and try not to think about her so much." Alex said gently with a slight shrug.

Kara sighed sadly so Alex tried another way to help her sister see things a little clearer.

"Kara, it's been two months, if Lena was going to call, don't you think she would have by now?"

Kara didn't want to admit it, she didn't want to even acknowledge it but what Alex was saying could very well be true.

Lena had seemed so into her before, what had changed?

"Look, if you feel that strongly about it, maybe you should call her."

Kara's eyes brightened a little.

"You think it would be okay? The first time I phoned, she never even answered. Maybe she doesn't want to know."

Alex shrugged and glanced down at Kara's phone.

"At least this way you'll know for sure. If she doesn't answer this time, you'll have your answer."

Kara took a breath and nodded.

"You're right. I'm going to phone her."

Alex gave her a sister a reassuring smile and a quick hug.

"Ok. You call her, I'll run out and get some ice cream for our movie night."

Kara smiled.

"Ok."

She waited for Alex to leave and then she steeled herself while she made the call.

She waited as the phone rang...and rang...and rang.

Then there was a click and Lena's voice came through.

_'I can't talk right now. Please leave a message.'_

Kara sighed and left a message anyway.

"Hi Lena, it's Kara. Just calling to see how you are...um, I tried calling you last month but maybe you were busy or something. Anyway, hope you're ok and when you get this message...give me a call...maybe. Ok. Bye."

Kara hung up and let out a sigh.

Lena hadn't answered.

She didn't want to know.

Kara switched on the TV and flicked through the stations until she got to the news channel and spotted Lena Luthor on the arm of Sean Greenway.

Kara's heart dropped but she turned the sound up anyway.

_'Mr. Greenway and Ms Luthor have announced their engagement today and it seems like a wedding will be expected sooner than we think._

_Ms Luthor said she is very and happy and that Sean is a very dedicated man._

_We'll have more on this story later.'_

Kara's eyes filled with tears and she turned the TV off, filling the apartment with silence.

That was why Lena hadn't been taking Kara's calls.

She really was going to marry Sean.

If Kara had of been at work that week she would have known before seeing it on TV and she wasn't sure which was worse.

Kara sat there on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest and letting the tears flow freely.

Alex came back and found her sister in such a bad state.

"Oh God, Kara. What's happened? Did she pick up? What did she say?"

Kara sniffled but the sobbing made it hard to speak.

"She's marrying Sean, Alex."

Alex said nothing, there was nothing she could say that would make any of this better so she just hugged her sister and let her cry.

**2 Years Later**

Kara had heard that Lena had disappeared from the public eye after her marriage to Sean Greenway but Kara didn't care anymore. She'd taken enough time and finally, she was able to let go of the notion of herself and Lena together.

She had healed and she was happy.

She was now a reporter for Catco with the coaching and none too gentle pushing of Cat Grant, she was still saving her city as Supergirl and people loved her for it. She had friends, her family and it seemed like everything was as it should be.

There was even this guy at work that was nice to Kara and he seemed to really like her and she was seriously considering maybe going out with him, just to see how she felt. Well, she'd admitted to Alex that she was bi after all and after Lena had broken her heart, she'd lost faith in women but like everything, that would be restored too. It would just take time but Kara was patient.

"Hey, Kara."

Kara looked up to see Danny standing at her side, a shy smile on his face.

"Hi, Danny." Kara said brightly.

"Um, listen I was wondering if...this is gonna sound stupid but would you maybe like to drink with me-uh I mean, come for a drink with me?" he winced as he finished his question but it only made Kara smile.

"You know what, Danny? I think that would be nice."

His smile brightened and he looked so relieved.

"Really? Ok, great, wow...cool. Thank you. Um so see you at 7?"

Kara nodded and watched as Danny went back to his desk.

_I have a date_. Kara thought to herself and even though she was happy about it, she didn't get that feeling you were supposed to have when you were going out with someone you liked.

...

7 o clock came around faster than Kara had thought and before she knew it, she was sitting in a nice quiet bar opposite Danny.

He smiled at her.

"I have a confession to make." He began and Kara stared at him.

"Ok..."

"I like you, Kara. I really do but that's not why I asked you out."

Kara frowned.

"It's not?"

He shook his head and then got to his feet as a woman came over to the table.

"Thank you, Daniel."

Kara looked up at the sound of the woman's voice.

"Lena?"

Lena smiled a little at Danny as he gave Kara a shy smile and then disappeared.

Lena slid smoothly into Danny's vacated seat.

"You planned this?" Kara hissed as she lent across the table.

"Kara, I had to see you." Lena whispered.

"After two freaking years you suddenly come to this conclusion?"

Lena looked down at the table.

"There's a lot to explain but this was the only way I could see you."

"So you hired Danny when you found out he liked me?"

Lena shook her head.

"No, Danny works for me at my new company, L Corp but I had him secure a place at Catco. I asked him to watch over you, make sure that Cat was treating you right, things like that, and then when I thought-judging by what Danny told me- that you might like Danny enough to accept if he asked you out, that's when I found a way to see you."

Kara's eyes widened and she sat back.

"So you waited for me to take an interest in someone you knew I'd like and then ruin it for me?"

Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Did you seriously want to be out on a date with Danny?"

"No but-"

"Then this is a moot point." Lena cut in smoothly.

Kara couldn't believe the audacity of this woman.

"I called you after a month, Lena."

"I know."

"And then again the month after that."

"I know. Mother told me."

Kara glared at the Luthor.

"Your mother told you? What did she take away your phone? Ban you from seeing me? Keep you locked up and only let you out with Sean and a bodyguard?"

Lena didn't miss a beat as she stared at Kara, her face a mask to cover up how trapped she'd felt during those two years.

"Yes."

Kara stared at her.

"Oh...so...are you married?"

"No."

"But your mother basically kept you prisoner. You wouldn't have had any choice."

Lena sighed a little, she probably didn't want to talk about this but Kara deserved to know everything.

"I knew that marrying Sean was the only way I could ever truly be free so I married him, told him before we got married what my plan was and thankfully he agreed. So we married publicly and divorced in private but we just put on the husband and wife show at events and parties now and again." Lena explained.

"And your mother?"

"None the wiser. I run L Corp and tell her that everything is going swimmingly with Sean and he still calls her 'mom'."

Kara tried to process all of this. The lies Lena had told to live life the way she wanted, what she'd been through, the treatment she'd endured at the hands of her mother but still the one thought in the back of Kara's mind lingered;

Why is she here?

Lena spoke up, cutting through all the noise in Kara's mind.

"I wanted to see you, Kara. I never stopped thinking about you. I even told my mother about you. About us and how I felt."

Lena chuckled humorlessly.

"I even told her I was going to live in National City with you. She was not best pleased." Lena admitted, raising her eyebrows.

"I can imagine." Kara said quietly.

Lena reached across and took Kara's hand.

"I'll be completely free soon, Kara. My mother as it turns out, has done some awful things and not just to me. I found out that she's been funding her own projects, illegal stuff. I have enough to put her away, Kara. Then I can be truly free. I'll be free to run my own company as I see fit."

She paused and her eyes searched Kara's.

"And I'll be free to be with you which if I'm honest, Kara, is all I've ever wanted since I met you."

Kara felt tears behind her eyes and one slipped down her cheek.

Lena reached out and gently brushed it away.

"Oh, Kara please don't cry. I am so sorry it's taken this long but it wasn't easy."

"No, no it's not that. Lena, I'm just...all this time I thought you didn't feel the same way I did. It was hard getting over you."

Kara sniffed and Lena frowned slightly.

"'Getting over me?' As in...you are...over me?"

Kara heard the concern in Lena's voice and she couldn't help but smile.

"I was...and then you walked in."

Lena smiled shyly back, ducking her head slightly.

"So, now you know you're not?"

Kara shook her head.

"I don't think I ever was. Denial can be a wonderful thing."

Lena's smile brightened and they sat in comfortable silence for a while.

When they talked it was about everything; work, life in general, things they'd seen, places they'd been to and the time flew by.

By the end of the night, it was like both of them had never been apart.

Lena turned to Kara as they went outside into the quiet street, no one was around at this time of night.

"So, how long will all this with your mother take?"

Lena raised her chin, putting her hands in the pocket of her long coat.

She exuded confidence.

"Not long. She'll be behind bars by the end of the month."

Kara released a breath.

"End of the month. Well we've waited two years, I'm sure another month can't hurt."

Lena frowned into Kara's eyes.

"Kara, after all this time, I never want to be without you again. As soon as my mother is in jail, I'm announcing my complete takeover of L Corp and my divorce to Sean."

"Really?" Kara said hopefully.

Lena nodded.

"The only one I want by my side when I start to rebuild my future, is you, Kara."

Kara smiled and leaned into Lena, kissing her lightly. Lena kissed her back and when they broke apart, the smiles on their faces were identical.

Kara licked her lips before speaking.

"How do you think the people will react to a Luthor being with a reporter from Catco?"

Lena frowned, pretending to think but when she looked at Kara, she grinned.

"You know what? I don't care. I Love you, Kara. I don't care what anyone thinks of that."

Kara smiled back.

"Me either."

Lena laughed.

"Good. Then it's settled. By the end of the month, we'll have our future. The way we want it."

Kara sighed contentedly.

"Sounds perfect."

Lena nodded, holding Kara close to her.

"It will be."

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note: Aww look I can still write happy endings hehe. **

**My heart thawed just a little to be able to write this, only kidding**

** Hope you all enjoyed this one. **

**Feel free to comment/review and thank you for taking the time to read this x **


End file.
